Microfabrication processes include techniques for the production of materials, structures and devices on the micrometer scale and smaller. Microfabrication processes are typically used for integrated circuit (IC) fabrication, also referred to as semiconductor device fabrication. Semiconductor device fabrication processes are used to create devices having ICs that are present in everyday electrical and electronic devices. Typical semiconductor device fabrication involves a multiple-step sequence of photolithographic and chemical processing steps during which electronic circuits are gradually created on a wafer made of semiconducting material.